The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the unpatented, proprietary seed parent, Echeveria hybrid referred to as ‘Enhanced Mauna Loa’ with the pollen parent an unpatented proprietary Echeveria hybrid referred to as ‘#3’ The crossing was made during November of 2005 in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse. ‘Gorgon's Grotto’ was discovered by the inventor, Renee O'Connell, in October 2006, in Vista, Calif. at a commercial greenhouse.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Gorgon's Grotto’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse by vegetative leaf cuttings in October 2006. ‘Gorgon's Grotto’ has since produced several generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.